venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Myra Brandish
Myra Brandish is a supporting character on the Adult Swim show The Venture Bros. First appearing in the late season 2 episode "I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills", she is revealed as the possible mother of the titular Venture brothers, Hank and Dean. The identity of Hank and Dean's mother has been a mystery on the show since it began, with only occasional hints about the boys' mother dropped. Myra is clinically insane, and obsessed with reuiniting with Dr. Thaddeus Venture and reclaiming Hank and Dean, in a misguided attempt at family. She seems willing and even eager to kill anyone who might get in the way, particularly Brock Samson. Character description Myra is a crazed-looking, leather-clad, buxom and well-built woman in her 40's or 50's. She is prone to muttering insanely to herself, and dotes/obsesses on the Venture brothers when they're in her possesion. She claims to have been Dr. Thaddeus Venture's bodyguard (before Brock Samson), and that she was given the assignment immediately after graduating from the Office of Secret Intelligence academy. Over time, she began aggressively flirting with Thaddeus, culminating in a "night of passion" 20 years ago in the back of his car. According to her that night got her pregnant, and nine months later she gave birth to the twin boys; Hank and Dean. It is unspecified how, but at this point or within a couple years after, Myra somehow went clinically insane. By her own account, Dr. Venture "wanted the boys all to himself" and had her locked away. According to Brock and Dr. Venture, Myra was an American Gladiator, going by the name "PowerKat". When the show got canceled, she checked herself into an insane asylum. Every few years she breaks out, and (depending on what medication she's coming off of) she alternatively tries to kill Dr. Venture, kidnap the boys, or burn down the Venture compound (which she succeeded in doing once). Myra acts like something of a cross between Annie Wilkes, the deranged middle-aged serial killer in the Stephen King novel, Misery, and Michelle Pfeiffer's Catwoman from Batman Returns. Like Annie Wilkes, she is clinically insane, has a penchant for kidnapping people, and doesn't use normal curse words but instead often segues into childish babble-words like "oogey" instead of "disgusting". Her costume resembles the sewn-together vinyl Catwoman costume in Batman Returns, and she has a warped connection with her many cats, which she refers to as her children and Hank and Dean's "brothers and sisters". Hank and Dean's real mother? It is not confirmed if Myra is the real mother of Hank and Dean, or just an insane woman who convinced herself she is. Dr. Venture did, however, confirm that he had sex with Myra once, but it wasn't confirmed that this resulted in the conception of Hank and Dean. Conceivably, she could have been Dr. Venture's bodyguard, had the boys, then broke up with Venture and either previously or subsequently was an American Gladiator, before finally going insane. Hank and Dean have no memory of Myra, because they're clones, and presumably Dr. Venture just removed whatever early memories of her they might have had. Myra seems to think that Hank and Dean are supposed to be 19 years old, but because so much time has been spent cloning them back to life time and again, they're physically only 16 years old and they think that's their real age; Hank did previously notice that there is a discrepancy between the age on his ID card and his stated age. Other evidence which would seem to suggest that Myra really is Hank and Dean's mother is that she actually looks and acts like them to a degree: Dean has red hair, obviously taking after his father, but Hank has blonde hair (like Myra). Hank and Dean also have slightly upturned noses, like Myra (which neither Dr. Venture nor the boys' grandfather had). As Dean seems to take after his father Dr. Venture (red hair, greater aptitude for science than any sports, more "sane"), it would seem that Hank takes after Myra's leanings towards insanity, blonde hair, and greater physical aptitude. Also, when Hank drives a car, he chants "10 and 2, 10 and 2" nervously to himself; Myra does the same thing when she drives. As stated in "Past Tense" and "Powerless in the Face of Death" Dr. Venture lost his virginity when he was 24 and he takes a dismal view of the affair. Given Myra's claims that the boys are 19 and that Venture was 44 in "Twenty Years to Midnight", the timing may fit. Notes *Dr. Venture has vaguely referred to the boys having an actual mother on two occasions: **In "Careers in Science", Dr. Venture says that he created the boys in a moment of passion **In "Mid-Life Chrysalis", the boys asked Dr. Venture about their mother. He begins to tell them about her, but is cut off before he could go into more detail. Brandish, Myra Brandish, Myra Brandish, Myra